


Lapis fondling oranges.

by Chromite



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Biting, Fondling, Licking, Surprise Ending, Touching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-25 18:42:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18580354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chromite/pseuds/Chromite





	Lapis fondling oranges.

>Lapis licked her lips as she moved her hands slowly towards two large, firm oranges. She ran a finger along the surface of one of them, feeling the rough texture against her skin.   
>She tentatively began placing her fingers on both her hands around both oranges. Her fingers danced gently along the surface of both of them, feeling all around the oranges for any unusual spots.  
>Satisfied that the surface of the oranges were okay, she began to lightly squeeze both of them within her hands. She could feel their firm nature give way slightly within her grasp. Saliva began to drip off of Lapis's tongue as she began to imagine what they'd taste like.  
>She slowly brought her mouth towards one of the oranges and gave it a slow, gentle lick. She retched a bit as a bitter flavor danced upon her tongue. Yet she found herself wanting to lick the oranges again.  
>She began to run her tongue along the surface of the oranges, feeling their rough nature with her tongue, saliva flowing from her mouth as she became accustom to the bitter taste of their surface.   
>Lapis couldn't stand it any longer. She HAD to get to the insides of the oranges, NOW! She bit down hard on the orange she had been licking. a warm liquid poured into her mouth as she felt the orange skin break under her teeth. A wonderful citrus flavor began to fill her mouth as she moaned in excitement.  
>"Lapis, what are you doing with that bag of oranges?" Lapis jumped up, dropping the orange in her other hand as she turned to face the source of the voice.  
>She removed the orange from her mouth, a deep blue blush flaring on her cheeks. "St-steven! I was j-just enjoying these oranges I got from the supermarket!"  
>"Lapis, why didn't you peel them before you began to bite into them? It's a lot easier to eat them that way!"  
>"You wouldn't understand." Lapis shuffled out of the house in embarrassment. She couldn't bring herself to tell Steven she was practicing for a certain orange gem.


End file.
